Air Borne
by Inucollar21
Summary: Kagome and Sango get kidnapped!  Alternate Universe
1. What was that?

Of course, her computer had to shut down right at that moment, of all the moments it couldv'e picked. Her research project was probably deleted now that she couldn't save it. With a grimance, she stared at the flickering T.V. looking at some model representing a rather distasteful piece of clothing, a cheetah ripped skirt with a snake-scale strap around it. She was supposed to be working on her biology project due the very next day, but seeing that her computer wasn't going to work with reason, she settled on making a few cups of romen. She set down her coffee cup leaving rings on the table, and stood up after she heard a loud _'Beep!'_. 'Why is she taking so unbelievably long?' She heaved a long sigh. Time simply wasn't on her side. Ever since she was a little girl, her mother was always on the run either going to an appointment, working, or trying on a pair of shoes that she really didn't need. She grew up in a small shrine with plenty of vibrant pottery and archways. Her mother didn't make nearly enough money to cover even half of the articles of clothing she had, nor the humongous plasma T.V., which is definitly a contributing factor as to why they are constantly in debt.

_'-after the murder, the investagators have no further clues as to what happened to the parents. Some witnesses have claimed that the wife divorced the husband, while others believe she ran away. Mr. Jasaiko, what do you suggest happened to the wife?' _

_'Mr. Jasaiko, did you use to know Koshi when you were growing up?' _a rather quizzical-looking blond woman asked, while pushing people out of the way to get a closer look at this Jasaiko guy.

_'Now that you mention it, I-'_

She watched the T.V. till there was nothing but a small dot showing on the screen and turned her attention to the loud _'Ding-Dong!', _and hustled to the door. Her mother was leaning on the doorway carrying bags of groceries filled to the brim with vegetables, popcorn, and cleaning supplies. She noted that her mom had a two pairs of fuzzy pink slippers that she was praying wasn't for her.

"Could you be a dear and carry the groceries for me Kagome?" Ofcorse, when she put it like that, there really wasn't much choice in the matter. She sighed and put on her best fake smile hoping her mother wouldn't notice her dissatisfaction. She staggered forward to recieve the grocieries, while looking at a very strained mother.

"Sure..." She dropped the groceries on the counter for her mother as Souta plummeted through the kitchen, rocketing right onto her mother and squeezing her stomach. Somehow, her mother seemed to just grin and bear it, though Souta seemed unaware to his mother's pain. 'As usual.'

"Mom! Why'd you take so long? Did you get me any snacks?" he impatiently asked, feet bouncing up and down on the concrete tiles. 'Oh give me a break..'

"Well, mommy's on a tight budget right now sweet-heart. How about next time?" She comprimised sweetly, her voice hinting there was no arguing in the situation.

"Well... I guess..." he mumbled, looking depressed with lack of T.V. stimulation, then sulkily trudging back to his room.

"Great! Now what do you want me to help you with Kagome?" she sweetly asked, her entire demeanor changing within the matter of a split second.

Kagome, who had busied herself with cleaning the dishes, looked up and answered on the top of her head, "Uh... Oh! Right! The computer shut down while I was doing my report."

"Well... I am so sorry dear. I think I'll just right a note to your teacher explaining how the computer shut down on you. I'll just call the Computer Repair Men to come down and fix it, Kay?"

"Okay." she answered nonchalantly, not really caring what happens as long as it gets fixed. Her feet scraped back and forth across the wooden aisle leading toward her dorm. She flipped the panels leading to her room, her favorite outfits scattered carelessly throughout the room. She crawled up onto her bed to get started on her report with a sheet of paper and pencil in hand. She continued through the sheet until she came across a question she couldn't answer. Her eyes zoomed idlely across the room and settled on the window.

Her flipflops scraped back and forth as she stared out into the open sky swirling peacefully in what seemed like a dance. Some of the little clouds reminded her of a train, while others appeared similar to a daisy or spring lilies. The shrine cat, buyo, fastened asleep on the porch balcony, with her claws dangeling lazily in the air. Moments later, the door bell rang loudly throughout the shrine, and two men came charging in covered head to toe with electrical equipment.

As the men slowly but carefully cut the wires one by one, she too, had gotten most of her report done. By the time when she was on her last question, her mother called her downstairs to come and eat. She lifted her head longingly for the smell of her mom's cooking drifting across the doorway.


	2. Danger Zone

She unraveled her covers and instinctively hoped out of bed. She crawled underneath the bed trying her best to keep her breathing low. Lowering her ear to the floor, she listened intently for any noises coming in or out of her house. However, as the clock ticked by, she decided whatever made that noise didn't have anything to do with her house.

Slipping into her socks, she carefully manuvered passed her many clothes finishing near the window. The night sky appeared as blank as usual exept for the occasional owl hooting. She wondered where in the world that screech could have come from. A few doors down? A block down? Her neighbor's house?

Mabye she misheard something and was making a complete fool out of herself. 'Yeah, that sounds like something I would do...but...'

'Well, let's see my choices... I _could _just check the houses... That wouldn't hurt right?'

Once again staring out the window, she quickly ripped off the window drapes and formed it into an escape rope. Inventing wasn't nesessarily her thing, but it was good enough. Opening the window pane, she tied the pathetic rope to her bed post. 'Well, this is it.'

Sliding effortlessly down the pathetic rope, she landed on the soft plush grass. 'Well, great, I made it down here professionally, now what?'

Remembering her options, she decided on doing her choices in order. Speeding by the three houses one by one, she eventually got to the third one. The house was farther away than she expected, but none the less she peered around the household, and her eyes landed on a rather expensive looking limousine. Had any robbers come by to steal from here?

Getting an up-close look, she studied the household, but no alarms were off, no broken holes on the car, no-

"Wait... What's that brown thing? Is that thing ..._moving!"_

She blinked her eyes twice to conferm her theory.

'Probably the wind just blowing aroun-' She was interrupted from her thought process by a low, eerie, growl. The unkown suddenly dashed out in a splur of brown and white and she knew in an instant that definently wasn't any leaves. The unknown, she realized, was a german sheperd painted up to down in white and brown, teeth sharpened at the ready. And within a nanosecond, the german shepered was sprinting twenty-miles an hour at her and she found herself running as fast as her feet would carry her. The german sheperd was hot on her heels in no time. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, and she knew just how unathletic she was and how she would pass out soon.

Memories of her family and friends clouded her mind, and a tear drop rolled down her face.

"Goodbye mo-m, gooodbye Sout-a." She wispered inbetween pants. Her sight was now blurry with tears spilling down her face, her feet running blindly across landscape. She could have sworn the dog's nose was touching her heel, but she didn't bother looking back. Throwing her arms in front of her face in defeat, she could feel sharp objects poking through her skin, and asumed she joined the grave.

_The area around her went pitch-black, and she saw only herself reflecting off of many mirrors. "Well, being dead isn't so bad... Though I kinda pictured a bright light and many other dead people... I wonder how I ended up here..." she stated to nobody. The mirrors surrounding the strange place reflected many images of her either fat, skinny, inbetween, or both. "Hey, what's that light?" A light appeared out of no where, gleaming across the odd place in forms of white and yellow. A voice spoke from the blinding light, "Hey... Wake up!... Come on!" She thought about what the supposedly-angel said, but it didn't make any sense. "What? You're supposed to tell me whether or not I go to heaven or hell!" She was confused, but patiently waited for the voice to return. The voice did indeed return, but met her confused tone as well. "What are you talking about? Just open your eyes." This message only deepened her confusion, and she replied, "I can't because I'm dead, duh...Or can I?" She tried to open her eyes, but she thought they were already open. So, she gave it another try, and just when she thought her eye balls were about to pop out of their sockets, a blury hand swiped across her face..._

"Hey, you up?" A girl with her hair tied up in a pony-tail wearing a pair of bluejeans and a yellow tang-top asked in a whispered voice.

"Uh-huh..." Her vision hadn't completely returned yet, but she could see the girl's face worried with fear.

"Shush! Keep your voice down!"

"Oh, sorry..." She answered in a quieter voice.

"Yeah, I found you lying on the floor unconcious covered head to toe in glass. So, I picked you up right before the burglars took me to save you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, but what happened to the dog?"

"What dog?"

"The dog who was about to kill me... Wait... Who are you? Where are we? What do you mean burglars?" She questioned.

"We can chit-chat later, but for now we must be as quiet as possible, understand?" Her vision was completely returned by now, and she could easily tell the was in the back of a van, with two other people in the passenger's seat.

"Okay, but why?" None of this made any sense to her. Why was she even here?

"We're being held hostage, that's why."


End file.
